Welcome to Neverland
by Fairyfinder
Summary: When Baelfire first came to Neverland and joined the Lost Boys what was Pan thinking of meeting his grandson in Neverland? P.S. I totally forgot about the episode where Pan is the Pied Piper when I wrote this, so right now we're pretending that episode never happened, okay? Good. Enjoy!


**A/N: Whoop, whoop! First OUAT story! Hopefully, the first of many, but we'll have to wait and see, won't we? I hope you like this little one-shot and that you feel it worthy of a review! :D**

Pan paced the camp anxiously. The news was that the pirates had the one that they were looking for. The one _Pan_ was looking for. The one who could save him. He just hoped that that news was correct.

Felix had gone to retrieve the new boy from the pirates along with a few other Lost Boys. They had left only a little while ago, but Pan was impatient for them to return. The Lost Boys that remained at the compound were nervously avoiding their captain for fear of sparking his infamous temper. They all wished that Felix had taken them along to get the boy. They'd pick pirates over Peter Pan's anger any day. In fact, they'd pick the murderous _mermaids_ over Pan in this mood.

Though he was beloved most of the time, Peter Pan was feared by the Lost Boys when his behavior became unpredictable. The fear was ignited by the magic their leader held, but more specifically what he chose to do with it. When Pan got that gleam in his eye it was best to keep your head down and your mouth shut.

Pan suddenly jerked his head up and pointed at a tall, lean boy with dark hair. "You!"

"Yes?"

"Climb a tree and see if you can spot the pirate ship from here."

The boy scurried to the tallest tree around and grabbed at the lowest branch. He pulled himself up and then put his weight on another branch. Unfortunately for him, this branch was much weaker than the first and snapped, sending him to the ground. The boy jumped to his feet and tried again, he got higher this time, but soon got stuck between to branches. The boys on the ground laughed at their ill-fated comrade and Pan approached the tree.

"That's not anyway to climb! Get back down here." He pointed to another, smaller boy, "You take his place, and don't disappoint me."

The smaller boy dashed to and up the tree as if he was raised in them and gave the taller boy a shove that shook him loose from the tree and knocked him out. The smaller boy was at the top in a matter of seconds and was scanning the island.

"Looks like Felix is bringing the new boy back in the dingy as we speak! The lights on the pirate ship are out like they've gone to bed. Felix will be on the beach soon!"

Pan smiled and crossed his arms. "Excellent! Well boys, get to work. I want this camp perfect by the time I get back!" He disappeared into thin air as the Lost Boys jumped to their tasks.

After Felix had confirmed that Bae was not the boy they had been looking for he and the others began the long trek back to the compound where Pan would be waiting. Felix grimaced at the thought of telling Pan that this was not the boy who would save him, but it had to be done.

As they marched through the jungle Felix suddenly felt that someone was watching them. He drew his sword and held a finger to his lips. The other boys all pulled out various weapons. All except Bae were armed. Felix listened intently to the jungle around him. He heard rustling off to his left and hurled his sword in that direction. Pan appeared and caught the sword between two fingers. Smirking slightly.

"Pan!" Felix yelped, preparing to be scolded in one way or another.

"Felix, you really need to work on your aim." Pan chided, "That wasn't anywhere near me!"

"Sorry about that." Felix grunted, "I thought you'd be back at the camp."

"I was just so excited to meet our new Lost Boy that I couldn't stay put. Well, let me have a look at him!"

The boys parted to make way for Bae, who trudged to the front hesitantly. He peered up at the boy in front of him through his mop of dark hair.

Pan's smirk wavered when he saw that this was not who he had been expecting. Even if he wasn't the one they had been looking for this boy did bear a resemblance to someone… _Rumple!_ Peter Pan thought. _He looks quite a bit like Rumple, and with good reason. He is his son._

"What's your name?" Pan asked.

"Baelfire."

That voice! There was no denying it now. Pan's gaze softened, his grandson was standing before him. Thoughts raced through his head of what could have been if he hadn't stayed in Neverland. What would it have been like to watch Rumplestiltskin grow up, marry, and have a son? But Peter discarded those thoughts with a shake of his head and the familiar gleam returned to his eyes.

"Welcome to Neverland, Baelfire!"


End file.
